


Your Other Half

by extracelestial



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Sexism, Tickling, body switching, cursing, happosai being stupid, slight sexual situations, violent nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extracelestial/pseuds/extracelestial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma and Akane mysteriously switch bodies during the night. Can they work together to fight the problems that arise because of it? Read to find out. I have horrible summary skills. (Discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this four years ago. I apologize for it's shittiness. Shitty writing is shitty. 
> 
> Anyway, this is NOT going to be finished until I have reviews that suggest people actually want an ending to this shit fair. I make no promises, but I will make an attempt to appease anyone's heart that wishes for an end to this trash. 
> 
> Summary: Ranma and Akane switch bodies. They have to work together to fix some stuff that ends up happening. I don't like writing summaries. Read to find out what happens. 
> 
> I also don't agree with a lot of the things both Ranma and Akane say to insult each other, or that they believe, I'm just trying to depict the characters accurately. Anything said or done by the characters I portray, may be offensive one way or the other, so I apologize in advance. Also the format and sentences might be all jumpy, the copy-and-paste method sucks for format. Enjoy this shit fest. 
> 
>  
> 
> ((SEEING AS THIS ISN'T SOMETHING I WANT TO DWELL ON ANYMORE, I AM NOT GOING TO FINISH THIS, I'LL LEAVE THE INCOMPLETE VERSION ON HERE, BUT IT WILL NOT BE FINISHED))  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters. (Wish I did, they are too stubborn)

Ranmas POV

The sun shines through the window, and illuminates the room. Eyes flickering open, I faintly notice that my chest feels heavy against my ribs. Based on that, I must be in my female body. However, the masses seem to have increased in size overnight, which is disconcerting as well as startling. Something must be wrong. I know that I don't know my girl body all that thoroughly, but I strictly remember having smaller boobs than this. 

Although soft and squishy to the touch, they seem to be constricted by something. I look down into my night shirt and see a sports bra. Wait.. I don't wear those. I cast my gaze downwards, sweeping down my body. The thin waist and smooth outward curve of the hips, create voluptuous and flattering body allure. But, wait.. hold on a moment, since when have my hips been this big? I lift the covers and see slightly bigger thighs then I'm used to. They accentuate the curve of my hip, but between them is less space then I'm used to. I reach down and run my hand along my calf and up my thigh. Smooth?.... I don't remember ever shaving. It's stupid and emasculating. 

Creamy and soft skin hides the lithe and solid muscle beneath my legs, stomach, and arms. My body seems different. Maybe I gained some weight or something. I seem more delicate though, even with the broader shoulders and thicker thighs. Thick thighs....yy hands trails up the suspicious build.

Really, it makes sense. 

The hand is at my stomach and slowly glides across my chest, then reaches my throat. The bed was too comfortable, the body too enticing, too smooth, too... untouchable. Finally, I reach the silky tresses, that are just too short to be mine. The lack of a pigtail, confirms my suspicions. The supple skin, lithe muscles, silky hair, sexy body —all not mine— belong to the bewitching and radiant, Akane. Oh god, what happened? She's gonna kill me. Wait. I'm in her body. Her sexy, amazing, body. Maybe, a little more touching is necessary, for... knowledge purposes...

“RAAAANNNNMMMAAAAAAAA” my harsh and angry voice resonates through the room when the door slams open. Akane, or should I say me, I guess, stands in the doorway heaving with anger. She's gonna kill me. Wait, this is her body, maybe not... and I know my weak spots so I'll be able to take her down easily.

“Uhh, yeah.” my response is weak hearted. Good thing she didn't walk in a few moments later when I would have had my hands all over her body. 

“Ranma” she seethes “ What the hell did you do to me?” Her hands are on my hips and she advances aggressively. I cringe away slightly, but hide it well.

“Don't get mad at me. I didn't do it, it was probably some of Shampoo's weird Chinese stuff.” Her face is inches from mine and she is glaring at me from above. I'm still sitting up in her bed with the covers off. When she barged in I let my hand fall to my side so as not to rouse suspicion. 

“You better not have touched me you pervert. I'll kill you if you did.” she retorts. 

“Like I'd want to touch something as un-cute and macho as you.” Oh if that could only be true. It takes all my restraint to pull my gaze away from her when I glance at her. The way she moves with grace and girlish charm, everything I hate in me I love in her. If I'm not manly, even in girl form, I feel that I'm not good enough for her. I know she hates me, and thinks me a pervert, but the name calling and rough manner is to keep her at arms length. I wouldn't be able to stay away from her if she allowed me contact, so I piss her off all the time to keep her away. All the other girls that come after me don't even compare in my eyes. I know that I've fallen for her. Harder then I meant to, but who wouldn't? She was gorgeous, kind, and spunky when I first met her. Almost immediately she had me under her spell.

Well, look how well that lasted, I take a bath and she barges in on me. I accidentally see her naked and all that's gone, except the desire. But she hated me from the beginning, all the smiles for me are gone. The man-hating Akane had taken her place, and I didn't want to anger or push her farther away than necessary. 

“What did you say. Ugghh. I can't believe you. I'm stuck in your stupid block headed self, and you get to put your hands all over me. I can't believe it.” She yells.

“Well, believe it, it happened, and technically you have your hands on me”. I gesture towards my hips with her hands on them. I guess that makes sense right? She's in my body so if she has control and puts her hands on my hips “technically” speaking. 

“Like I'd want to touch you, Baka.” She takes her hands off my hips and sticks her lip out which really isn't as effective in my body. Seeing as how she doesn't have her soft, feminine lips that drive me crazy, but my rough looking ones that I personally don't find attractive, her pout did nothing but make her look silly.

“Are you sure about that Akane? I bet you already have, so don't play dumb.” Her face breaks out in a violent blush that reaches her ears. She backs away quickly and looks away....Oh my god, I wasn't expecting her to actually.. Wait. What? Akane did what?.... I stare at her and can't believe it. I wonder..

“No.. I-I didn't.. touch you. Baka” she replies weakly confirming that she did.

“A-Akane?”.... “umm” 

“Shut up. I did not.” her.. er my face darkens. Why did she touch me? Maybe she likes me? Maybe we can be toge.......Stop it now. Do not get ahead of yourself, like she'd ever want that, she probably had to deal with the normal morning wood. Wait wouldn't that mean she has sex dreams too. Hold on. Never mind.. It was probably left over from when I was asleep. We probably switched right before we woke up. Yeah that makes sense. She wouldn't do anything like that, but hey doesn't hurt to tease.

“Haha who'da thunk. Akane Tendo, the pervert.” I lightly tease, but I guess she takes it harder then I expected. She glares at me and raises her hand up to slap me, but stops moments before hitting me.

“Damn-dammit y-you jerk.. in..my b-body.” Oh, that's why she stopped. 

“Hey Akane, should I tell everyone else that your a peervverrrtt~?” I joke in a singsong voice. Wow, coming out of Akane's mouth it sounds pretty good. I wouldn't mind being called a perv if she said it like that. Her blush deepens even more, though I didn't think it possible.

“Don't you dare. I didn't d-do anything.” 

Just to mess with her I get up and whisper in her ear. “You can touch. All. You. Want.” a visible shiver runs down her spine. Hehehe, well then, that's interesting to know. 

 

PAGEBREAKIDONTLIKETHESETHINGSBUTTHEYHELPWITHTHEFLOWOFSTORIESYAY

 

“Ranmaaa~. Aakaaneee~. Breakfast.” Kasumi calls up to us. Akane stiffens and turns around.

“Shit” she mutters. “Huhh, get dressed we have to go down there.” She was probably going to add 'don't touch me', but I guess she learned her lesson there. She stomps out of the room back to mine to get dressed. 

I head to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I get inside I stop and realize that. Duhhh. I'm in Akane's body. I'll try really hard not to stare. Maybe. I take off the pajamas that she always wears to bed. I see her face in the mirror. Like I said try not to stare. Her porcelain skin and thin face accentuate her wide chocolate brown eyes with thick eyelashes. Her cute nose and tempting mouth, plus the blue bob that frames her face perfectly, almost makes my mouth water. If I was in my body right now, I would probably either have a problem downstairs, or be drooling by now. Her body looks better in the mirror. Small frame and long thin legs, and even with the large hips and muscular thighs, her allure is enough to make my gut clench, even in this body. 

Not staring too long, I go and wash her body, trying not to touch anything inappropriately.

Guilt had washed over me ever since the tempting exploration from a couple minutes ago. It's not like I don't have the urge to find out what I'd been missing. I want to,. God, do I want to, but first, it's not my place, and second, Akane would kill me. I scrub her hair and rinse off her body as fast as possible Once finished I towel myself off and get dressed. Heading downstairs I don't meet Akane in the hallway, and thankfully reach the dining room without a hassle.

Akane POV

“Ugh!” I stomp back into Ranma's room and hurriedly get dressed. I'm mortified out of my mind. He obviously knows that I had touched him, but not in anyway inappropriate, I didn't get that far. It was just too tempting, the way his skin pulled taut over his hard muscles when he moved, the surprisingly soft skin he had, the broad shoulders that I want to be held in, even his adorable mouth and pouty eyes he adorns when he teases and is mad at me. His scowl doesn't even faze me, I just fuel his anger because I know I can't have him. I know Shampoo and Ukyo both have better bodies then me, and I just can't throw myself at him the way they can. The only way I get any emotion out of him is if I piss him off. I try to be sexy sometimes or to offer my cooking to him to show that I care, but apparently I can't even do that. 

Our discussion this morning had startled me. I didn't know why he said the last part. His words swirl in my head, 'You can touch. All. You. Want' What the hell did that mean? He's probably just teasing me, I didn't know he could tease like that. I kind of like it though. I mean, I know he is stupid and naive, but I didn't know that he might actually notice the way I look at him. Not like he'll return the feeling. But him accusing me of having my hands all over him, which I did, but the fact that he found out. Uggh. I couldn't even deny it. He'll stay far away from me from now on. 

The other thing that had been bothering me this morning had been the whole body switching thing. How the hell had that happened.

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was the heaviness of my body. It felt more dense and muscular. The second thing was the blanket, it wasn't the right color. I looked down and found my body. I mean I was in the body, but it wasn't mine. I shifted my eyes downward and saw a toned chest, naked and tan. Wow, so amazing, not like mine isn't, but I specifically remembered having more of a chest than that.

I reached up and touched my hair, already suspecting where I was. Yep as I thought, resting at my neck was a pigtail, Ranma's pigtail. I'm in Ranma's body. Oh my god...... I'm in Ranma's body. How the hell did that happen? What did that idiot do? Oh wow, I didn't realize how... nice... his body was. Well for now I have free reign.

I mean, I knew that I shouldn't have, but I had to indulge my curiosities. Right? It was just too tempting. He wasn't wearing a shirt, probably discarding it last night before bed. My hands shake with the effort of restraint and excitement. My hands glide down his chest.. my chest at the moment, reaching his abs, my fingers graze each muscle, clearly defined and raising the skin slightly. His pelvic bones protrude enticingly and I reach the V at the juncture of his stomach and boxers. The boxers being in the way of what I was looking for, stop my train of thought, and pull me out of my exploration. Ranma's probably doing the same thing right now except with my body.  
After that sudden realization, I wrench my hands from his stomach. I had almost plunged both of my hands into his drawers and come out when the knowing, nagging feeling in my gut had been satisfied. Damn, stupid Ranma being so appealing.  
It's tempting, but it's not right. He has probably already seen my body, just more parts of me that he can hate and make fun of. My thick thighs that he always makes fun of. I can't help it if I have muscular thighs. But I don't want him seeing my body or touching it without me being there.  
Haha, yeah right like that will ever happen. 

Well after thinking about dead puppies for a while and reducing the problem downstairs. I got up and head to my room screaming Ranma's name. After acting pissed at him for switching our bodies, which I know full well he was too stupid to do, and him theoretically groping me, I got caught in my own accusation. Damn it. He probably won't come near me after we get our bodies back to normal. 

 

“Huhhh.” I finish changing and go downstairs to find Ranma already at the table wolfing down food in my body. He's gonna make me fat, that idiot. “Hey what the hell are you doing you Baka” He glances up at me and stuffs another roll in his mouth before turning around, looking at me. 

“What? I'm eating, what the hell do you want Akane?” He stresses my name and every one looks at him, like 'What the hell'. 

“Um Akane dear, are you all right?” Dad says worriedly. I turn to look at him.

“Actually Dad I'm over here.” I raise my hand slightly to indicate and point to myself with Ranma's hand. “Yeah long story short. We switched bodies.”

“WHAT?” My Dad, Mr. Saotome, Kasumi, and Nabiki all shout at once. Happosai flinches and starts backing away slowly,

“Uh what. Akane is in Ranmas body?” he questions cautiously. “That wasn't supposed to happen.” he mumbles, but with Ranma's attuned senses I catch it. 

“Grandfather Happosai” I glare menacingly at him. “Care to explain, what the hell you did to us?” he scoots away more quickly than before. He reaches the kitchen doorway and turns to run, but I catch the back of his shirt and hold him up. 

“Put me down Ranma, I am your master. I was only trying to make it so you would switch with your female self. Then I could have your wonderful treasure forever, and never that gross male body.” He states eyes glazing over. 

“You WHAT?” Ranma, in my body, screams. “What the hell were you trying to do to me, ya old freak.” Ranma stomps over to where Happosai is dangling in my hand. He raises his fist and Happosai prepares to fight back. 

“Uh Uh. No way. You two are not fighting while we are like this. I am not gonna change back to bruises everywhere.” I glare at Ranma and he puts his arm down slowly, grunts and turns away, but stays there with his arms crossed over my chest. I shake Happosai in my grip and turn my wrath on him again. “ What specifically where you trying to do to Ranma and how did I get involved in this. Also do you know how to change us back?” My voice is laced with short tempered wrath. 

He hesitates before muttering “Well, I wanted Ranko-chan to be with us forever..” 

“And?” I pry. 

“And, at dinner I slipped something I stole from Cologne into his food. It said that it would bring out your other half” Ranma glares at him.

“Then how the hell did we end up switching bodies.” Ranma grinds out.

“I don't know, but now you'll be easier to catch off guard if Akane's in your bo.....” he didn't get to finish his sentence, before Ranma punted him up into the sky.

We finish our breakfast and head out to school. As we walk in between the river and fence Ranma usually walks across, I breathe out “We can't let anyone know that we switched bodies.” he sighs.

“I know.” 

“Okay, then we will have to act like each other.” 

“Well, that won't be difficult I just have ta' be angry all the time, cook horribly, and be completely un-cute.” He smirks at me.

“And all I have to do is act like an insensitive, perverted jerk. 

“I'm not a pervert Akane.” he says. “But I think you might be.” his stupid smirk gets wider.

“Shut up Baka. I am not.” I reply. 

“AKAANNEE~” Sayuri yells loudly from the other side of the school gate. She is waving her hands above her head and pointing to her watch. I glance at the time.  
Oh my God, we only have about 20 seconds and principal Kuno is right by the gate preparing to close it. 

“Ranma, that's our cue. Act like me, okay. And don't you dare embarrass me.”

“Same here Akane, don't act like a girl please.” Wow, the please was nice to hear. 

“Fine, hurry we have 5 seconds.” Just as we get within five feet of the gate, principal Kuno starts to close the gate. We sail over his head and land just behind him as the gate clicks shut. 

“HA, stupid Kuno.” Ranma gloats over his shoulder as the bell rings out throughout the courtyard, vibrating the air. 

“Ranma” I hiss at him. “You're me remember” he loses the smirk and we continue running to class. We hear the tree-wearing principal yelling after us. We reach our seats just as the final bell rings and Ms. Hinako in her child form, starts talking about the schedule and calling role. 

“You guys were cutting it pretty close today, eh Ranma.” Daisuke whispers over to me. “What were you and Akane doing this morning?” the question hangs in the air as I remember the bad turn of mine and Ranma's conversation this morning. My cheeks begin to flush a slight pink. 

“Um, just trouble with Hap... I mean the 'old freak'.” I finally whisper back to him. His eyebrow tweaks up slightly. He turns away dissatisfied with the answer, but acceptant of it as a reasonable excuse. 

 

Ranmas POV

Class continued without a hitch other than the slight questioning from Daisuke directed at Akane, but she seemed to handle it. Lunch rolled around and I reach into my bag groping for my bento. I groan loudly. I forgot it as we rushed out the door this morning. Not, like I'd want to eat Akane's bento anyway. I mean, I love her and all, but I would rather get a buzz cut from principal Kuno. 

Akane glances over at me and waves around the bento Kasumi made tauntingly. I slowly step over to the desk that Akane is at. She smirks at me and mere seconds later just to mock me, my stomach starts to growl. She must have heard, I know that I can hear that at three feet away. 

“Aka... Ranma would you mind sharing with me, pretty please.” I do the whole eyelash fluttery thing at her. Everyone in the classroom turns and gawks at me. Haha maybe I should lay on the cutesy act, they are never gonna see it again. And it is kinda fun, seeing her nostrils flare.

“Why didn't you bring your own amazing cooking with you Akane?” She retorts angrily. Now we're getting somewhere.

“You big meanie, you know I can't cook. And you ate all the food this morning before I had time to take a bite.” The whining and playful hurt aimed at Akane seemed to rile up the other boys in the class, but seemed to piss her off even more. Her, er my fists, clenched tightly at her side. 

“Just shut up and you can have some.” she thrusts out her bento at me, and I grin widely. 

“Thanks, your such an awesome fiance.” her back stiffens and she turns to look at me with a confused expression. Everyone else in the room goes slack jawed at my comment, I giggle slightly and turn to meet Akane's gaze. My eyes meet hers and we stay that way awhile. Time seems to slow as we are in a bubble of our own. My smirk leaves my face as I see her get up and close the distance between us in an instant. She picks me up easily, bridal style I might add. 

“We need to talk about some things.” she states. If to me, or announcing it in general, I'm not sure. She makes her way with me in her arms. To outsiders it would just look like Ranma carrying his fiance Akane in the hallways. But it was the reciprocal, Akane in my body was carrying me in hers. I know that even though she probably couldn't completely control my strength I know that she would be able to pick her own body up, as it wasn't that heavy and I did it all the time. 

She sets me down in a deserted hallway with scarcely any indication anyone had been down it recently. “What the hell was that Ranma?” she yells at me. “I thought we said we'd act like each other while like this. I do not act like a sniveling.... You... I don't act like Ranko.” she huffs before continuing “What the hell is wrong with you? I was even going to share my lunch.” God she's pissed. 

“Hey don't blame me. I didn't do anything wrong. I was acting like a girl. And what the hell are you pissed about anyway? All I did was thank you for offering your lunch.” I answer just as angrily.

“I don't act.. like.. that..” she growls out the last part. “And.. I'm being you pretty well. Aren't I?” She slides her gaze over to mine. She quirks her head, which would have been way more affective in her own body, rather than mine, but still succeeds at being adorable. 

I guess she did do a pretty good job. “Yeah, Akane, ya did good.” She looks at me again and smirks, crossing her arms over my chest.  
Then she seems to change her mind, holding out her hand to me and gesturing that I take it. “Come on let's go back to the classroom.” 

“Yes, Akane.” our hands meet and she drags me back to class.

Akane POV 

“AIREN” The second the bell rings, that bursts into my eardrums. A second later hands are strung about my neck, and a body thrust into mine, clinging to me. 

“Nihao, Ranma. Shampoo miss you. We go on date now, yes?” Her long string of words, from her first language being Chinese, not to mention the loud demeanor in which the words burst from her mouth, grate against my ears. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ranma slip out the door, not before waving back at me and winking, like, 'She's your problem now.' 

“Get off me Shampoo. And no, we are not going on a date, not now, not ever.” I tear her arms from around my neck and push her away, gruffly. “Besides, I promised to walk Akane home.” She stares up at me like I slapped her across the face, her lower lip comes down in a pout and her nostrils flare slightly. Ugghh, how can he stand her? She's so pushy. 

“But Ranma, you promise date with Shampoo” I so don't want to deal with this today, especially Shampoo's nonsense about dates, these are Ranma's problems not mine. I shouldn't have to deal with his fake fiancee crap. I reach to grab my bag and race towards the door to chase after Ranma, leaving Shampoo wide eyed and confused.

Ranma is almost at the school gate when I reach him, his hands are behind my back holding my bag. We had to switch bags too. I yell when I reach him. “ Hey, Ra.. Akane wait up.” He turns around and waits for me. 

“How'd ya ditch crazy cat girl.” He questioned, head tilted to the left. 

“All I had to do was tell her we were never going on a date” 

“Really that's all it took? I tell her that all the time, but she refuses to let go and drags me along, by either blackmailing me or nanichuan bribes.” 

“Well whose fault is it that she thinks you're her fiance?”I pause giving a second of response time, but then add. “Certainly not mine.”

“Yeah, I know. I just....” 

“Just what?” I demands.

“It's just that I don't want to hurt her feelings by letting her down the hard way, because that is definitely what it's going to take, but even then she might ignore  
the fact that I hate when she clings to me.”

“Oh..” Well that was sort of an unexpected, intelligently direct, answer. Wait? He hates it when she clings to him? I thought he loved the bimbo's huge chest always pressed up against him. My heart suddenly swells. Dammit, don't you dare swoon, Akane. Control yourself. He only told you that he hated one of your rivals, giving me the adva....... Damn. Stupid Ranma. “Well, you could still push her away more forcefully.”

He tilts his head sideways. “Akane, you felt her when she clung to you, she has an iron death grip. I try as hard as I can. It takes all my strength to get her offa me.” he pauses, straightening up. “I mean. I am stronger than her, but.. she is.. really determined...” 

“Fine. Whatever.” Well at least I don't have to worry about Shampoo as much. 

Ranma's POV

I think, I'm making progress with Akane. Us walking home together and making up, about her dealing with Shampoo. Yesss. Maybe, she'll start to like me more.. hold on, no, never mind I want her to like me in general first. I hope she starts trusting me enough that she'll..... never mind. She still hates me and thinks me a stupid pervert. 

Ughh. I wish we weren't being pushed to get married. I wanna marry her. I do, I just want to let her make her own decision, about us getting married. If we weren't being pushed by our parents, maybe we'd be together. Maybe, if fake fiancee's didn't keep showing up every time we got closer, we would be together. 

That's why I finally told her about Shampoo, and all her annoying glomping onto me.

We are almost to the section in the wall where the old women who usually throws water at me is, and I'm glad I'm on the side where she throws it. I don't want Akane to have to take a shower to turn back, and it sucks to change and be harassed by Kuno.  
But, when we reach the gate, it doesn't come and I stop and turn around. It happens every day. I'm used to avoiding it, but the old women always throws water. 

“Hey, Akane?” she notices me stopped and turns around. 

“Did you ever get wet today?” 

“Huh. Oh, you mean the curse. No, I didn't. Water hasn't even come my way.” 

“Huh. Interesting.” 

“Akane, do you thi..” A chui flies out of the sky nearly knocking me unconscious. The giant, metal ball lays inches from my face, with the handle hanging out on the other side of it away from my face. 

“Akane, you steal Ranma from Shampoo date. You die for stealing date.” Her horrible speech, and irritating insistence on a made up date pisses me off beyond thought, and I respond without thinking. 

“Fine, Shampoo, and if I win Ranma's mine. You have to leave him alone forever. No touching, talking, or insisting that he is your fiance, or trying to kill him, or me for that matter.” Wow that felt good. Oh shit, I just accepted a challenge in Akane's body. She's gonna kill me. I glance over at her, hoping to avoid a severe scowl, but what I find is Akane, wide eyed staring at me, her eyes meet mine with a determined glow, and the corners of her mouth turns up in a smile. 

Her eyes pierce mine and she says instead of 'You Baka, don't you dare use my body to fight.' “Do it.” She walks over to me and whispers in my ear, “Don't lose baka.” Ha, like I'll lose to Shampoo. Even in Akane's body I know I can win, especially since, she's been training.

Shampoo stares over at me, but she then stops her utter amazement and launches herself at me. Her other chui is thrust towards my face again, but I sidestep easily and grab her weapon by her wrist. I wrench it to the side sending her sprawling after it. Shampoo growls, losing her chui and pulling out throwing knives, and sends the deadly projectiles towards my shoulder and chest. Again I step aside of her attack. She shrieks again, launching herself at my whole body. “Why you no stay still, stupid girl.” “You not this good at fighting. What happen?” she misses her aim at tackling me, by throwing too much weight into her attack. Her fists come at me, but I duck instantly. 

“I don't know Shampoo, maybe you just suck.” she launches yet another knife at me, while she snarls again.

Her dao comes out and strikes me in the back as I'm swiveling to avoid yet another barrage of fists. I stumble a few paces as she gets her anger under control. Her attacks come less emotion driven, and her aim increases in accuracy. Her random anger driven punches are controlled, and several reach Akane's body. My stomach, side of my jaw, and thighs are kicked and battered from Shampoo's, bombardment of sequential attacks, giving me no time to return her hits.  
I feel the pain in my limbs more than usual fights, as I'm in a body way less used to abuse than mine. I finally get out of her attack range, and catch my breath. She smirks at me. “ Shampoo no suck. You losing.” Her stupid voice comes back to me from the moment she makes the challenge to me. I can be rid of her forever if I win. No more cat Shampoo, or regular Shampoo, where she clings to me. And best of all, Akane might... no she wouldn't care if I beat Shampoo, this is my problem. 

I throw myself into my, until now, forgotten offense. I launch a few punches at her face which she blocks, but I land a kick to her side. She again tries to hit me with her knifes, but the blow to her side had evidently exceeded the expanse of damage she had originally thought, as she teeters and jumps back to long range attacks again. 

Now I have her. She stumbles back on my next attack, and when I finally land a heavy blow to her stomach, she struggles to get up. “I win Shampoo” Her eyes glaze over with tears, she starts to get up.

“No” Her eyes harden again and she flings her whole body at me wildly, leaving plenty open for attack. My final blow to her side in the same spot I had bruised earlier, puts her on the ground, looking defeated. She glances up at me, “ You win.” her voice sounds small and defeated. 

“And you better keep your part of the bargain, leave Ranma and me alone.” I walk away towards, where Akane was, until Moose showed up out of nowhere and flamboyantly yells in my face.

“Ranma Saotome, prepare to hand over the lovely Shampoo to me.” Well I guess I am Ranma, but technically this is Akane's body, stupid blind Moose. Perfect timing.

“Ranma's over there Moose.” I get on my tiptoes, though, and whisper in his ear. “Go help Shampoo, Moose, and put on your glasses.” He stares at me and it finally occurs to him that I am technically Akane. He pulls out his glasses and sees Shampoo. His eyes widen, and he rushes over to her, forgetting entirely about every thing else.

I reach Akane and she pouts at me. “I thought you didn't hit girls.” Her voice is cool and even, yet questionably sarcastic.

“I didn't. You did.” I feel terrible about hurting Shampoo, in more ways than one, but she has Moose who is eternally devoted to her, and I love Akane, sooo this is a good opportunity for him and me.

We continue our walk home.

Akane POV

Once home, surprisingly little happened. Happosai stayed away, from the house, probably scavenging for underwear somewhere. Mr. Saotome wasn't attacking Ranma and me, because he said “He wasn't gonna hit a girl.” Really that reasoning went out the window awhile ago, he attacks Ranko all the time. I guess it's because they are family. 

The only dilemma we came across, was the sleeping situation. Obviously we should just stay in our own rooms, but in each others body, it just seems weird. We decided to do it anyway though. So I took my room in his body, and Ranma took his in mine. He said that he slept in girl form all the time, so it didn't matter, but I was still worried. 

I patched up Ranma's wounds on my body when we got home, they weren't too bad, but he had pain in his back, from Shampoo's dao hitting my spinal column. He really tried to hide when he grimaced, as I put pressure on his back to press the medicated wrap to it, but I still noticed. 

After dinner we brushed our teeth and went to our respective bedrooms, but I still felt strange about it. I'm not used to a big bulky body, Ranma is a girl half the time, but I'm not used to it. It was perplexing and annoying at the same time. 

Staring at the ceiling until I finally pass out, my dreams invade my head almost immediately. Except they really aren't my dreams they'd be Ranma's, I guess. It's weird that our minds are different, but we still have the brain of the body we inhabit. 

The dream started out, as me feeling my body tied up, I couldn't move and struggled uselessly against the ropes. I notice the disgusting smell of fish and notice it all over my body. I'm slowly being lowered into a dark and dank room of some sort, and below me are several, if not a hundred, cats. They paw at the air and I get a sickening feeling rush over me, then comes the terror. I notice the stinging pain all over my body and look down. All along the ropes are scratches. Then looking at my shoulders, which aren't entirely covered by rope, has an uncountable number of shallow cuts or deep gashes. 

The more I am lowered into the room the more my heartbeat increases, I can hear blood rushing in my ears, as I hang suspended upside down and fight as hard as possible to stay away from the cats. 

“Nooo, please pop. Let me go. Please.” the youthfulness in my voice, is easily noticeable, when my voice cracks. It could have also been the fact that I was fighting off tears. They threatened to fall down my face. 

And then I'm lowered enough so that the most athletic cats of the bunch can jump and reach my face. A couple inches more and they all attack at once. Biting and gnawing on my flesh when they get the slightest of chances,The pain increases to slight stinging, then to throbbing pulses, as more of my blood starts to drip off of me. My face, gets the blunt end of the first round of claws, seeing as it was the first to reach the horrible monsters. 

Then the ropes start to loosen and eventually fade from my body. 

I get up and run to the corner of the dark room. The cat's all chase after me and once in the corner, they pile on top of me, biting my back instead of my face. The pain becomes harsher and more focused as all the cats attack my back and gnaw the flesh of my exposed back and shoulders..

Suddenly a light flicks on and blinds me, the continual pain in my back eases to the dull throbbing from earlier. I turn around and can't see anything until my eyes adjust, walking toward me is another person. If it's Pop he's probably going to tie me up again. I shudder and inch into the wall more, trying desperately to get away. But when the light dies down and the scene changes to a more pleasant room, with beige walls and multiple lights on the ceiling, drastically different from the cold and dark room from earlier. 

Their body hasn't materialized, and appears as a big black blur, and I can't tell the gender, but I know who it is. It's evident that Pop is coming to tie me up again, I quiver slightly and try to bring my voice to my throat. 

“Please Pop. P-Please n-no more.” my voice stutters and I can't contain the slow tear that rolls down my cheek. 

The voice however that speaks isn't the one I was expecting though. “Ranma, it's alright I'm here.” Her voice instantly calms me as I recognize it. All the pain disappears from my mind, as she comes closer. As long as she comes closer the pain doesn't matter. As long as she's with me any pain doesn't matter, even if it's from her. 

Then the light dies down completely, and her shape is made out, the short bob, and angelic face adorn her sturdy shoulder, leading to the curves and amazing strength held within them. 

“Akane.” my voice cracks at the end, from the force of unshed tears and terror. She reaches me, kneels, and opens her arms. “It's alright now. Don't cry, I'm here.” her soft soothing chords echo in my ear as she cradles me to her chest. I grasp at her shirt, not wanting her to leave me, not ever. 

The room slowly fades away, and then it's only her and me. The room is just a white hazy space, devoid of anything except Akane. Her strong presence, her soft words, her being there for him. It all cracks my resolve not to cry. 

I can't hold it anymore, and the dam breaks. “A-k-kan-ne” my sobs wrack my body and she cradles me to her tightly, slowly rocking back and forth with my head by her chest, listening to her heart beat. She strokes my head and hums softly. 

The dream fades out again, and my head feels groggy. My eyes open and its still dark in my room. Ranma is laying on my chest, and my arms are wrapped around him in my body. I tighten my hold on him, not caring why or how he got here, only that he's with me. The dream with the neko-ken opened my eyes. He had to go through a whole lot more than that, but what disturbed me was why I was in his dream. He broke down and started crying in my arms, and... just what was that? 

I glance over at Ranma again, and his eyes flutter open. “'Kane?” He glances down and notices him on top of me. “Oh, I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to. I got up to go to the bathroom, I t-think your b-body instinctively took me h-here.” He starts to pull away from me and I tighten my grip on him again, sliding my hands to link together behind his back. “Akane?” 

“I didn't know the neko-ken was that bad.” it comes out as a blunt statement, but my voice almost breaks with the many emotions swirling inside me. Although, the perspective and emotions were all Ranma's, I could feel everything he felt, the terror and pain stilled echoed in the back of my mind and body. And I couldn't help but say it. My eyes start tearing up as the feeling of the dream starts to take over. Additionally, my own feelings of how hard it must have been for Ranma, consume me, as tears breach the threshold and start to fall. I wanted to comfort him, if I could, like in the dream. And I wanted to be comforted as well. I wonder if he had it before. He stiffens and his eyes widen at me. 

“What?” He starts to scoot away from me, but my grip holds. 

“Ranma.” he looks at me again with a broken gaze. 

“I d-didn't mean f-for you t-to see that.” he stutters and his cheeks lightly dust pink. “I'm so sorry you had to see that.” How does he know what I'm talking about? He must have that dream a lot. My tears fall faster and harder, he's been going through that a lot I bet. That stubborn idiot, he probably even wakes up crying too. 

“Ranma, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you.” 

“That was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore.” His voice is dead and cold, with a harshness of memories. He sighs. “ The neko-ken is something my stupid old man tried to teach me, that's it.” He holds my gaze.

“Then why the hell were you crying?” He stiffens again, and looks away. His face is almost entirely red, and he again tries to break free of my grasp, failing when I tighten again. 

“Shit, you really didn't need to see that.” He mumbles. “Whats wrong with crying in a corner, Akane? Leave me alone?” his eyes are hard and he starts to really try to get away. “Akane, let me go.” 

“In the dream you were attacked by the cats and then were quivering in a corner, you never cried in the corner. You didn't cry until later.” 

“No, dammit. Dammit. That one only happens once in a while.” he sighs again, louder. He fumbles with his words before he states bluntly. “Look. Usually they are nightmares, either I'm just continually attacked by cats, or I escape and cry in the corner.” he pauses and looks at me with a somber expression. “The one where you come in, usually, never happens.” 

“Why did I come in?” I really am curious.

He glares over at me. “Why do you think you're the only one who can calm me down when I'm in neko-ken? I trust you Akane. I always will, even when you're an un-cute tomboy, I will always l-l........... trust you. OK?” He huffs at me. But at the last part he starts to stutter and his face erupts in a furious blush.

I'm dumbfounded, completely. Tears streak down my face and his hand comes up to wipe one away. “Stop cryin' 'Kane, would ya?” his voice softens and eyes glisten with kindness. My hands unclasp from behind Ranma's back and I pull him up towards me, as a bury my face in his shoulder I retighten my hold and start sobbing into his neck. “Akane.” his voice softens again as he reaches up to stroke my hair, even if I guess it's technically his.

“R-R-Raa~nmaa, w-would you s-stay with m-me?” while tears wrack my body, my voice breaks from sobbing so hard, , and slightly from nervousness. 

“Sure 'Kane, but wouldn't you rather be in my girl form, it'd be easier for you?” his gaze drifts up to mine.

“No, I-I don't want to.” I like the feel of our bodies pressed together, it feels good, it feels right. I want to stay with him, even if we aren't in the right bodies, I just want to be with him. He nods his head to acknowledge my answer, and he lays his head back down on my chest. Our hearts begin to beat simultaneously and the drowsiness from crying starts to take hold of me and I fall asleep with Ranma in my arms.

Ranma POV

Well, getting up was a little awkward. We had to take some time to disentangle our limbs from one another, it took longer because my body kept collapsing when a bruise was grazed or jostled harshly. 

Akane, had had that dream the least common one, that occurs when I have overwhelming emotions, she must have been terrified, she was sobbing. I can usually keep my emotions in check, but when I don't, that happens.

We got to school normally that day, but Akane kept looking at me strangely, probably trying to pick my brain, to discern why she was there. Well obviously because I love her, but she doesn't need to know that. Lunch proceeded the same as usual, except Akane shared her lunch from Kasumi with me again, which I appreciated. Right after lunch, however, Kuno and Kodachi burst into our classroom, demanding Akane and myself go on dates, that they insist they granted us out of the kindness of their hearts (gag me). 

“Akane Tendo, I have come to take you out on a date.” Kuno bellows throughout the classroom. Yuck, he just technically asked out me. 

Akane, in my body, must have forgotten that if she provokes Kuno, he starts fights, because the next thing she says surprises me. “Maybe she doesn't want to go on a date with you. Did you ever think of that Kuno?” My jaw drops and I scoot up to whisper in her ear. “Akane.” I hiss. “You do remember you are in my body, right? 

She tilts her head down to me and whispers back. “Yes, I do. I just want him to leave me alone.” I totally understand her, it's just Kuno could hurt her if she is not careful with her words. He will attack at the slightest provocation, and I don't think she would have enough control over my body, to attack him without hurting herself.

“And you think I don't?” I quip. “You think I like the Kunos? All of them are crazy.” Both Kodachi and Tatewaki are still standing in the middle of our classroom, in the beginnings of an aggravated state of annoyance, for being ignored by the objects of their respective affections. 

Her retort, is bitter and scathing “I don't know, Ranma. It must be so hard to receive all those cookies and dates from Kodachi.” the sarcasm, also evident in her response, is annoying. She thinks I enjoy Kodachi? Gross, they are both crazy, Kodachi even tries to kidnap me sometimes. 

“Yes, Akane, I so enjoy both of them trying to kill me, and Kodachi's food laced with sleeping potions, it's awesome.” She huffs loudly and turns her attention back to the crazy siblings in front of us. 

“Fine.” she snaps. “But what are we going to do with them? I just pissed them off, I think we should fight.” Her gaze is determined and her brow is slightly furrowed, her attention aimed at the Kuno's while still pitching her voice towards me at her side.

“No.” her head inclines towards me, but not leaving her open for attack. Her eyebrow raises in question. “Not right now, you can't fight in my body, not yet.” I explain further. She nods her head, in understanding. 

She returns her full attention back to the duo, where they have attained a battle stance, and hardy glares. “Kuno” she addresses him, and bluntly states. “Fight  
me. For Akane.” He stares at her mouth agape, but soon closes it and approaches. Ugh, she screwed up, gotta fix this. 

“Kodachi, I also want to fight you, for Ranma, but we should fight on Friday at school, where everyone can see the losers.” That should get them to back off for now. I hope. 

Kuno stops. “Alright, fair Akane, we shall have a duel, where everyone shall see Ranma Saotome fail miserably, and you shall date with me.” He smiles at me, and turns a glare towards Akane. “And you Ranma Saotome, shall lose.” 

Akane looks pissed, she glares at Kuno openly. “No I won't, Akane's mine.” Okay, what the hell is going on? She just made me say that, out loud. Okay breathe... Akane is fighting for herself, she just wants Kuno off her back, that's all. I am fighting for the same reason, I just want Kodachi to leave me alone. I'm not so inclined to this fight because I'll have no competition for Akane, that isn't the reason at all. 

“Alright, now that that's settled, how about we go home, Ranma?” She stops glaring at Kuno and looks back at me. The glare leaves her face, and a small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, as she sets her gaze on mine. She nods and walks towards me, I turn around and we walk side by side home. The Kunos are left to gawk at our backs, only to grumble as we leave them behind. 

Akane's POV

Wow, okay. Today has been interesting. I professed my love for Ranma in an indirect way, thank goodness I said my own name at the end there. I agreed to fight Kuno, even though I've easily beaten him before, he has gotten better, and I've left the fighting to Ranma for a while, so I don't know if I can beat him. Good thing Ranma made us fight Friday. I also have to let Ranma teach me how to fight in his body, I don't know if I'll be able to. And I'll finally have a chance to have Ranma to myself...I mean, yeah no... I want Ranma to myself. Without Kodachi, Shampoo, and Kuno, I won't have any competition. 

The way we have gotten closer these past couple days has really been nice, but it will probably only be like this until we switch back, otherwise, Ranma will want to have nothing to do with me. I hope this lasts a while longer, even though I want my body back. 

When we get home, we immediately head towards the dojo to train, changing into our gis. 

“Well why do I have to fight in your body?” I angrily snap at him, “I don't know how to fight in a man's body, fighting as Ranko would be easier.” 

“Because, Akane. We issued the challenge in our respective normal bodies, plus Ranko uses speed, while you are more in tune with your strength, I'll just have to teach you the differences between our body's fighting styles, and a few techniques.” He speaks with exasperation; which is annoying. 

“What about you?” Yeah, not the best comeback, he obviously has to fight in my body. 

His gaze becomes slightly analytical. “Well, I know how my girl body works, plus I know how my strength works, I just don't know if I'll be able to combine the techniques with your body, your power relies on anger and emotion, while mine revolves around techniques and keeping cool, so I don't know if I'll be as strong in your body.” Huh, well I guess that makes sense. 

“Alright then, let's begin.” He smirks at me and takes a fighting stance, his own. “Wait, we have to fight like each other, we might be found out if I start fighting like you, and you me.” 

“Shit you're right, Ugh, this is going to be harder than I thought.” He adopts a fighting stance that is more direct and aggressive. “Is this better?” Haha, he looks cute when he's confused, even if he's in my body, I know what he looks like when he does it with his own face. It's all scrunched up and his eyebrows are furrowed, he tilts his head to the side, much like he's doing now: it's cute. 

Damn it, keep it together. This is Ranma we're talking about, he'd probably get angry if he knew I think about him like that. Although, I do think about him other ways.. Back on topic.

Right, I'm supposed to answer him, “Yeah,” I then try to take a stance that would match his fighting style, less aggressive, and able to move at a moment's notice, but it feels strange. I feel like I'm falling backward. “This isn't right, what did I do wrong?” He is looking at my stance and starts chuckling. 

He answers simply “Your stance is wrong.” 

“Excuse me?” I huff. Ranma sighs and walks over towards me, he slowly maneuvers my body until he deems it's right. As his hands move my limbs into the correct position, my heartbeat spikes uncontrollably. His hands are warm, delicate, and Ranma. Even if my body is his outward appearance, his actions only scream Ranma. He's always been delicate with me, like I'd break, and I can't stand it, but at the same time, I enjoy the attention. He's always so aggressive with his words, and even though they hurt, his actions are always the polar opposite. 

When I finally focus back in, I hear “You have to take into account weight distribution.” He steps back and continues, while scratching the back of his neck. “I guess I'm just used to changing bodies, so I know what to do. When I'm in my cursed form, I have to lean backward to compensate for the weight of my chest.” 

Ranma takes another step towards me and gets into his stance. “See, the way my back isn't as straight as yours is.” 

And I did see. He's a really good teacher, I wish he would have taught me sooner. His refusal to teach me 'because I'm a girl' is not an acceptable reason anymore. Even if he is annoying most of the time, I really want to be able to be close to him like this. 

“Akane?” Ranma's hand waving in front of my face, snaps me out of my thoughts. I balk, but get my bearings when I focus on his face, remembering what his question was. 

“Yes.” He smiles as he regains his fighting stance, crouching slightly, fists extended. 

Ranma smirks at me, before he challenges me to attack. “Give me all ya got, 'Kane” My breathe hitches before I regain my composure. He's only teasing me, nothing to worry about. I immediately swing my leg up to kick his hand, but he blocks and pushes my foot so I spin with the momentum. I turn back around to see him not there anymore. He pushes me forward from behind, and I lose my balance and fall on my knees. I snarl as I get up to throw a punch at him.

“Uh uh. None of that. Akane you have to keep calm.” I breathe out slowly and get back control of my anger. It's his fault for being so irritatingly good. I can't even lay a hand on him...Except for this morning, hehe. 

“Then what do you suppose I do?” I huff. “I can't hit you, you won't let me. It's my body I can damage it if I want to.” He chuckles at me and I see red, I blindly step forward and throw a punch at his stupid face. He steps back again, but my other fist is already flying towards his face again. He counters with an open palm deflecting my hand towards the right. 

“Calm down, Akane.” His voice is soothing and holds no hint of mocking, and I do calm down. “You need to keep calm during fights or you aren't going to get anywhere. All the anger does is cloud you from thinking straight.” My breathe is coming out in short huffs, and my body is hot, pumping with adrenaline. He continues to talk “When you fight, you need to analyze your opponent, try to find out their weakness, try to keep them on edge until you know you can defeat them.” He steps closer to me again. “Hey, 'Kane. Are you listening?” I finally look up at him and nod. 

“Let me try again” He smiles and gets into his stance again. I take a deep breathe before taking my own stance again. I step forward and stab my hand towards 

Ranma's center, but he blocks with his hands crossed over it. I leap back and snap my foot up again towards his undefended chest, but again he quickly blocks. I  
start throwing multiple punches at any part Ranma leaves open for more than a few moments, but he matches my assault hit for dodge or block. I am becoming more and more desperate and aggravated, but keep my breathing even so I don't get angry.

“You're doing good 'Kane. Keep it up.” Huh, my breathe catches in my throat as I stop and stare at him. He complimented me, he encouraged me. Ranma Saotome just gave me praise. Is he mocking me? When he sees my confused face, he smirks at me. Yep, he's definitely mocking me.

I try and relax before I attack him; I was doing better when I kept calm, he was right about that. I try and roundhouse him on his left side where he has a weaker defense, but he easily deflects it again. I continue to attack him with everything I have, and eventually I land a hit on the back of his calf. He had turned in time to dodge most of it though, and it only just barely touched him. He jumps back and smiles at me, then he does something unexpected. 

He comes forward and tries to land a punch on my face. I dodge in time, but end up staring at him as he smirks at me again. “I'm gonna start fightin' back now Akane, ya' better be ready.” His fist comes at the side of my face, but I step to the left to dodge. His foot had already come up and was almost to my side when I block with my arms crossed over each other for support.  
Ranma then spins and a barrage of kicks comes towards me. I dodge as many as I can before jumping back again. When he comes towards me again, I'm ready, as well as over my initial shock that he is attacking me. “Ranma”, the Ranma, was trying to hit a girl “technically.”

His kicks come harder and more difficult to dodge, and I am almost overwhelmed, but in a second the whole atmosphere of our fight changes. His whole body tenses and his spirit is drained, and all I did was move a single muscle in my finger. 

Ranma POV  
When I finally start to return Akane's attacks she brings out a weapon that is totally unfair, and cheating on almost every level. It's her stupid body, not mine that reacted that way. It's not my fault, I did NOT let her win.

I brought my right foot up to kick her in the side, pivoting as I twist and the top of my foot races towards Akane's side. She moves her hands to block, but ends up catching my foot, with the top of it facing her stomach Her hands wrapped around my foot, keeping a firm grip. Her small victory grin broadens as time passes and I can't wiggle out of her grasp. 

She then smirks at me as I struggle uselessly. “I got you.” She raises my foot a little so I have to stretch to stay balanced. 

I reposition the leg supporting all of my weight, and this twists my extended foot. Akane, grabs my foot a little tight, turning her wrist in the process to get a more comfortable grip. But then she also tweaks her finger the tiniest bit. Her index finger runs along the bottom of my foot for a moment. This changes the whole fight. 

I gasp and my leg almost gives out under me. The foot in her grasp tingles, sending unpleasant electricity up my leg. 

It was only a second, but Akane noticed my discomfort. My eyes had widened, my foot wasn't lax anymore, my leg had twitched when it tensed up, and my toes were starting to curl. She experimentally wiggles her finger again and a smirk crawls onto her face when I gasp and shift away again. Her casual voice startles me out of my intense focus on not reacting.

“Oh yeah, did I ever tell you that I'm extremely ticklish?” My whole body tenses again, and she seems to have gotten the reaction she wanted because in the next moment, her fingers are running along the bottom of my foot scratching the skin lightly. 

I bite my tongue to stop my laughter, but that just encourages her. She graps my ankle with one hand, and uses the other to torture my foot. I writhe under her grasp, and finally lose my footing when I try to pull my leg back towards me. I collapse to the ground with my foot in the air. 

Her smile becomes evil when she lets my foot retract towards me, but now she tickles me harder. Her fingers start digging into my foot, and I laugh loudly, the natural response to tickling. She leans down and gets a better grasp of my foot, trapping it in the crook of her elbow. I start trying to shove her away with my other leg, using mu foot to unclasp her firm hold of my ankle. 

“A-Akane, please. No more. No more. I give up.” the desperation cracks my voice as I direct the plea towards Akane, but she seemed to not hear me, as she continues with her assault. Well then, two can play at this game. I know where I am ticklish too. When I loosen my struggles for a moment to get a better angle, I launch my self at her, grabbing her middle. My whole weight crashing into her loosens her grip on my ankle, and my leg moves further behind her. I end up sitting on her thigh. 

I attack her side with my fingertips, gliding them toward her back for a more sensitive area. My lips twitch upward in glee when she starts to squirm and shove at my firm grip on her sides. I lean forward to keep my position over her, and to better fight off her hands. She slaps at my me when trying to pry my hands off fails, but I don't relent. Akane flails under me trying to escape, and it escapes my knowledge that I lean in closer, trying to use my body weight to keep her down. 

Our chests are almost touching when our eyes meet halting the sporadic movements. The searing gaze, let's me finally register the shortness of breath we share. The flushed cheeks we have from laughing, our tense muscles from the tickle fight, the disheveled appearances, the closeness, and the warm air that wafts between our faces with each breath all, all slam into the forefront of my mind when the world stops around us.  
I can't look away, and she holds my stare with her own. 

Once our breathe returns, the silence is deafening and awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a story I started about 4 years ago. I haven't worked on it in at least two years, so it has just been sitting in my drafts. I've had a lot of shit to do with school, but I also have bad motivational and great procrastination skills.
> 
> Basically, I hate the way I originally wrote this, my writing style has changed drastically, and I don't know if I feel like finishing it, or if I should work on other stories that have a chance to ever get finished. 
> 
> I am really bad at keeping a schedule for stories, so I usually write them, then post in chapters all at once. But since I don't know if I want to finish this one at all, I would really appreciate reviews to continue. If I get enough, I'll really try to get around to finishing this, if it's wanted, otherwise, I'll discontinue this pile of crap. Just know that if it is continued, the writing will be different, I'll probably have a horrible update schedule, and I might even change the tense of writing. 
> 
> I really want to finish this, but I just don't have the willpower with school, but since it's summer, I'll finally actually try. 
> 
> This is a shitty long, outro slash whatever the fuck this is (author's note, request for views, shitty pity party, vy for motivation and fucking anything else deplorable and annoying that I don't like, but am doing anyway, because I need other peoples praise to get shit done) Please ignore my, self depreciating rambling, and if you want me to continue this train wreck, please tell me in the comments. I also wouldn't be abject to suggestions for stuff to happen. I have an idea to finish this, but I have no clue how to write it. 
> 
> Whatever, goodbye my lovelies, and if you wish for this marvelous disaster to end, review.


End file.
